


Shinigami Jealousy vs Quincy Pride

by Mina_Kye



Category: Bleach, IchiIshi - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Requested Story, Romance, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2017-12-11 21:06:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mina_Kye/pseuds/Mina_Kye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A jealous Ichigo takes some advice from some friends about a certain Quincy hanging out with a certain ninth division lieutenant. Can he make his plan pan out or will they fall through?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Kurosaki, would you pay attention to what is behind you?" Ishida yelled, aiming arrows at the hollows around them.

"Urasai, Ishida!" Ichigo hollered back whilst slicing a hollow in front of him. The Quincy was making him loose his concentration—which in the long run could get one of them killed…or worse both.

As he was about to turn to take care of the monster behind, someone else's weapon cut through the hollow—making it disappear and leaving the substitute very confused. "What the hell?" Ichigo whispered.

"Yo, Kurosaki, you should be more careful!" A nearby male voice called out.

Ichigo blinked in confusion and looked around until his brown eyes settled on a black-haired male he knew. He rolled his eyes at the male. Hisagi Shuuhei had been getting on his nerves as of late. He couldn't exactly pinpoint why but he was and it was pissing the teen off.

"Yo, Ichigo?" Renji suddenly called softly—waving his hand in the orange-haired male's face. "Are ya in there?"

Snapping out of his momentary trance, Ichigo swatted the offending hand away. "Knock it off!" He complained.

"Hey don't get pissy just because we saved your ass!" Renji scowled—looking somewhat offended.

"Tch, whatever…" Ichigo muttered, whilst looking around for anymore hollows. Concluding that there weren't any more, he walked over to a nearby tree where he had stashed his body while he fought and stepped in.

"What are you two doing here?" Ishida asked, making his bow vanish as walked over to the two lieutenants with a questioning gaze.

"Taichou sent us here." The redhead answered.

"Why?" The orange-haired teen asked, looking rather annoyed.

"Because we got an alert sayin' that there was unusual hollow activity here." A wry smirk grew on Renji's face. "What's the matter? Can't handle a few hollows?"

"Shut up!" Ichigo snapped.

"Well, you obviously needed our help since you were almost eaten by that one." Hisagi piped up.

The orange head scowled deeper and crossed his arms. "Did not…"

Uryuu adjusted his glasses. "To the contrary, Kurosaki, if Hisagi-san had not stopped that hollow you would have been injured…or dead." He smirked faintly.

"Assholes…" Ichigo breathed, glaring at each of them and mostly at the black-haired lieutenant. Hisagi seemed to be looking at the Quincy a bit strangely and the said Quincy was totally oblivious to the action since he was shuffling through his book bag and looking for his book.

Renji bit his lip to keep from smirking and scratched the back of his head. "Do you all want to get something to eat?" He asked.

The substitute looked at him with an annoyed look. "And I'm sure  _we,"_ he said, gesturing to Quincy and himself. "Have to pay."

A sheepish expression made its way across the redhead's face. "Well, we didn't bring any money…we just stopped by Urahara's for our gigais."

"I would have figured as much." Uryuu commented, finally finding his book and flipping it open.

Hisagi smirked. "Tell you what? I have a little money so I'll take Ishida-san for lunch while you two figure something out on your own."

"What?" Ichigo exclaimed rather rudely. No way and no how was the lieutenant going to take Ishida out for lunch  _alone_!

"Actually," Ishida said, marking his place in the book and closing it. "That doesn't sound so bad." He finished whilst looking up at the other brunette. He did actually find this particular lieutenant's presence more calming and actually somewhat wanted. "Let's go."

Hisagi grinned and started to walk away with the Quincy. This was his lucky day.

"B-but Ishida…" Ichigo's protests died down as the two were soon out of ear shot.

Renji chuckled and nudged the substitute on his shoulder. "You haven't told him yet, huh?"

"What are you talking about?" The other grumbled, still staring in the direction the other two had gone.

"Ishida," Renji said, looking on to where the other had disappeared into the distance. "You haven't told 'im you like him."


	2. Chapter Two

Hisagi furrowed his brows slightly as he watched the other dark-haired male once again pull out the book he had been reading before after they had ordered. “You must really enjoy that book…” He commented, eyeing the dark colored hard cover.

“Hai,” Ishida answered as he turned the page. “It’s interesting.” He reached up to adjust his glasses so he could read more comfortably while they waited for their order. “Kurosaki bought it for me when we went to the bookstore last week.”

Hisagi blinked in mild surprise as he heard the comment. “Ichigo-san got it for you?” His hand absently went up to his face to scratch the scars there. “I didn’t know he read a lot or enough to go to a bookstore.”

“I had thought the same thing when Kurosaki and I met but he tends to read a lot. He usually says it’s for school and because his hair gives him enough problems. But I know he actually likes to read.” He spoke with a small smirk forming upon his face.

“Huh,” Hisagi huffed quietly. “That’s hard to believe.”

“Kurosaki is not all of what he seems,” The Quincy continued. “He seems stupid at times, can’t remember names, and can’t use some of his of his shinigami powers such as kido…but really he’s quite smart and doesn’t need much more power than he has now. He is quick to think of an alternative if need be. He also never lets someone get in his way when his mind is made.”

The shinigami’s eye brows rose to his hairline. “You think highly of him.” He mused.

Ishida’s eyes rose from the book to look at the other as he chuckled quietly. “Hardly, I just know how he is.”

“Yeah, but you said it as if you like those qualities he has.”

The quincy’s dark blue eyes widened slightly. He did like some qualities Ichigo had but he always hid the facts. So, how was it that Hisagi had picked up on it a bit too easily?

“I guess I do like some things about him.”

**X-o-X-o-X**

“Well, you like’im, right? Why haven’t you told him?” Renji asked for the millionth time.

Ichigo scowled as he walked down the street with the other. “Shut up, Renji. I don’t like Ishida.” He lied.

The redhead chuckled. “It’s obvious you do.”

“Great,” Ichigo sighed, running a hand through his spiky orange hair. “An idiot can tell that I like someone.”

Renji crossed his arms and glared. “Hey, I’m not an idiot. Yer the idiot for not telling Ishida that you like him. Why haven’t you told him anyway?”

“It’s complicated. I mean, it seems like he likes Hisagi-san so what if Ishida likes him?” Ichigo sighed again. To tell the truth he was jealous of Hisagi and on top of that he was not confident in himself and of  Ishida liking him. They were starting to get closer now and more comfortable but that didn’t mean they were ready to be together.

Renji rolled his eyes. “Shuu, as much as I like the guy, I know he’s more of one that tends to like everyone.”

“Eh?” The substitute mumbled. “Are you sayin’ he sleeps around or something?”

Renji shook his head. “No, more like he flirts with everyone…I don’t know his sex life though.” He averted his eyes with an awkward grin. “I’d rather avoid that subject anyway.”

“Were you guys involved before you got together with Byakuya?”

“Well, not sexually…” The redhead flushed.

“But you were still in a relationship?” Ichigo asked curiously.

Renji shrugged. “I guess you could say that but we were not in love.”

“Like you and Byakuya are now?”

“Yeah,” the redhead answered with a smile. “I love Byakuya.”

Ichigo grinned back as they came up near a café. “Hey, how did you guys get together anyway?”

Renji flushed. “Well, he asked me out.”

“Nani?!” Ichigo asked as he opened the door. Renji hushed him once they noticed all the patrons were staring at them from the substitute’s outburst. “He asked you? The _leader_ of the Kuchiki Clan asked you out on a date?”

“What is so surprising about that?” Renji scowled, walking into the place. “He was interested in me and had more confidence so he asked me out. We had dinner at his manor and then a we went for a walk.”

“Seriously..” Ichigo asked, following the other to a table. “That was your first date?” It sounded pretty boring to the teen but perhaps that was just something they did in the Soul Society.

“Yes, it was great!” Renji huffed, sitting down. “And at least I had a first date and a second date and even a tenth date!”

Ichigo put his hands up in surrender. “Geez, sorry…I didn’t mean to offend you.”

“Whatever,” Renji huffed again, obviously still taking offense to the other’s seemly judgment. He really did enjoy his date with Byakuya of course he was certain that had something with him being a romantic of sorts but still. He enjoyed the date and he’d never forget it. He also enjoyed all of his dates with Byakuya since he got to learn new things about him.

“So, how long has it been? You and Byakuya goin’ out that is.” Ichigo asked whilst scanning a menu.

A sigh escaped the redhead as he grabbed a menu to look over. “Two months now.” He answered softly. “We have a date each week except for a couple of occasions.”

“Oh,” Ichigo mumbled. He hoped at some point he would work up the nerve to ask Uryuu out on a date but every time he tried it just didn’t seem like the right time. The last time he tried was last week when they had gone out to the bookstore. Ishida didn’t have enough money for a book so he got it for him. Just when he had worked up the nerve to ask the other out it failed because he got a call and said he needed to go.

It seemed hopeless and Hisagi coming around all the time wasn’t helping.

They ordered when a waitress came by then Renji looked at his friend seriously. “C’mon Kurosaki, you need to ask’im out or Shuu really will stand in your way by asking him first.”

“Yeah, yeah…I know.”


End file.
